One Shots
by OPA752
Summary: One Shots
1. Chapter 1 - My Best Friend

After watching the Grammy's and hearing Girl Crush by Little Big Town for the first time it brought to mind a new version of Olivia and Fitz for me….If you haven't heard the song you might want to take a listen before you read this.

 _Flashback:_

 _Being a freshman at Harvard was no joke… After a long weekend of getting settled into her door room and meeting her new roommate Abby, Olivia found herself rushing to her first class across campus._

" _Shit…Shit…Shit...I can't be late to my first class on my first day at Harvard!_

 _I opened the door a slight crack to see if I can sneak in undetected. I can see the professor beginning his lecture and I spot an open chair in the back row. If I can just slide in there he won't even notice that I am late._

 _I slide through the slight opening in the door and swiftly slide into my seat….my heart is racing and I set my bag down next to me and start pulling out my notebook and pen. As I settle in and begin to listen to the first lecture of the semester I notice that everyone is looking at the syllabus that must have been handed out before I arrived…shit!_

 _I look over to my right to see if the person next to me has the syllabus close enough to me so that I can peak in and he already seems to know that I am lost and desperately need to catch up. He slides his copy closer to me so that we can share and I look up at him and mouth the words "Thank You"…_

 _Holy shit this kid has the most amazing set of blue eyes I have ever seen. He has an unruly mane of brown hair with a curl that hangs over his forehead._

 _Class is now over with and I gather up all of my belongings and toss them into my bag. I turn to the boy next to me to thank him for covering my ass today._

" _Hey…Thank you so much for covering my ass…just my luck to be running late on the first day of classes"_

" _No problem…this is just the beginning of a long semester and I am sure we will all be spending quite a few long nights of studying together"._

 _Long nights together? Shit we just met_

" _I can only imagine…what did we get ourselves into...I didn't catch your name…"_

" _Fitz…Fitzgerald Grant…and you are?"_

" _Olivia…Olivia Pope"_

Present Day:

Since the moment I first met Fitz 15 years ago during our Law 101 class at Harvard we have been best friends…closest confidants…inseparable! Fitz and I have always been there for each other during all of our ups and downs in undergrad, law school and when we began launching our individual careers. I was the only one there for Fitz when he decided he wanted to ditch his family's plan for him to follow his father's footsteps into the political world and instead pursue his law degree. Since the moment we first met he quickly became one of the most important people in my life and the connection that we had ones one for the record books…neither of us had time to date…we have always been too invested in school and our careers…we spent most of what little free time we had together…we could finish each other's sentences for god's sake!

Then out of nowhere Fitz decided to flip the script on me. He decided to run off and start dating Mellie Vaughn. They had met through mutual friends and had been nearly inseparable since they started dating. She seems to have no interest in getting to know me…how could she not want to get to know the person who has been Fitz's best friend for the past 15 years? I am all for Fitz having a girlfriend…hell I have tried to set him up many times but she took my best friend…That Bitch!

I'm sitting here alone on the couch and its Saturday night! I should be out having a good time with friends but no I'm sitting here feeling sorry for myself because my best friend of 15 years has all but abandoned me for the past 8 months.

I don't understand what happened…Did I do something wrong…I have been there for Fitz through thick and thin. Was Mellie threatened by my relationship with Fitz? Was she jealous of our history and connection? Even if that's the case there is no excuse for Fitz icing me out.

Fuck this! I can't sit here all night and think about my friend ditching me. I gotta get out of this apartment and get some fresh air…clear my head…have a few drinks!

I decide to hit up Fitz just in case he decided to come to his senses and wants to hang out for the first time in months.

 _ **Livvie:**_ _Hey Fitz…I wanted to see if you wanted to meet me out for a few drinks?_

 _ **Fitz:**_ _Hi Livvie…I am going to have to pass…Mellie and I are going out to dinner and meeting a few of her friends out for a few drinks afterwards._

Fucker! Snubbed again by my best friend…or should I say ex best friend. I never thought a girlfriend would come between our friendship…I guess I was wrong. I guess our bond and friendship never meant as much to Fitz as it has meant to me.

I toss on a little black dress with an open back and pair them with a pair of 4 inch red pumps. Arriving at O'Rileys I see an open seat at the corner of the bar and I settle in and order a glass of red wine. Listening to the live band I scroll through my news feed and catch up on Twitter and Facebook and look at this shit a picture of Fitz out with Mellie and her friends…must be nice to hang out with your friends. Getting more and more pissed I turn off my phone and look up across the bar and see a pair of green eyes peering at me.

After a few moments of uncomfortable eye contact Mr. Green eyes decides to have the balls to come over and introduce himself to me.

"Hey there …what is a beautiful woman like you doing here alone?" he says to her.

Oh great this is the line that he is trying to use on my…well I've got nothing better to do so why the hell not.

"I have had quite a week and was having a few drinks and trying to unwind."

"Well I am glad I ran into you here tonight…my name is Jake…Jake Ballard"

"Olivia"

"Do you mind if I pull up a chair and we can have a drink together"?

"Sure"

We sit at the bar for a few more drinks and the conversation is actually pretty decent. I am presently surprised that he doesn't seem like the typical bar trolling douche bag that I tend to run into. He's telling me about how he grew up in Chicago with his 3 sisters and how he moved to New York 10 years ago to start work as an investment banker.

"Yea moving to this city can be quite the trip…my best friend and I moved here after we finished Law School at Harvard and it took both of us quite a while to get used to the noise and the busyness of it all…thank god I had my best friend or I'm not sure if I would have made it here by myself".

"Oh so you moved here with your best friend…that's great…I am surprised she is not here tonight"

"It's a he actually…Fitz is his name. He is a lawyer for the innocence project and usually he would be here but…he's been…he' been busy"

Go figure just as I start to get my mind off of Fitz of course he has to come up in conversation with the first normal guy that I have met in months. I tried to dive back into conversation with Jake but there was just something about him that wasn't right. He seemed like a great guy…had a career…likely a 401K or investment portfolio…and seemed to come from a nice family. On paper he sounded great!

"Would you like another glass of wine" he asks me…

"Sure"

I go to motion for the bar tender and across the bar who do I see...Its Fitz and Mellie and a few of her girlfriends having drinks. What an asshole he is…we haven't spent time together in weeks…months but he can have drinks with Mellie's friends but he can't take time to have a drink with me…or hell even invite me along with them?

I can't deal with this shit right now…I can't even look at Fitz! I turn my back to Fitz and engage Jake in conversation. We continue chatting and by now I am starting to feel the effects of too many glasses of wine and I can feel is presence behind me. I can hear Mellie laughing and having a good time and suddenly I find myself feeling jealous of Mellie.

Then it hits me…I am jealous of Mellie…she had taken my best friend. The person that has meant the most to me for the past 15 years… and then the other puzzle pieces start to come together. The reason that Jake doesn't feel right…the reason that every other man I have tried to date has never felt right. They have never felt right because they have never been Fitz. I am in love with my best friend!

I don't even hear Jake talking to me anymore. I turn and look at Fitz and Mellie and she has her arms draped around his neck and is playing with his curls and find myself wondering what does she have that I don't? How could Fitz fall in love with a woman like Mellie?

 _ **I got it real bad  
Want everything she has  
That smile and that midnight laugh  
She's giving you now**_

 _ **I want to taste her lips  
Yeah, 'cause they taste like you  
I want to drown myself  
In a bottle of her perfume**_

I can't believe it…It all makes sense now. I have never been able to commit to a long term relationship. Every guy I have ever dated I have picked apart and analyzed and I have always managed to come up with a reason of why we wouldn't work out. I have been self-sabotaging every potential relationship for the past 15 years because they weren't Fitz. They weren't my best friend…I have been in love with Fitz for the past 15 years.

I've gotta get out of here…I can't do this…not here. I need to get home and away from Fitz…away from Jake and away from Mellie. I quickly down the last bit of my wine and pay out my tab.

"Jake…thank you for the wonderful evening…I need to get home I have an early day tomorrow and I need to get some rest"

I don't even wait for him to respond. I grab my jacket and my purse to leave. Shit I have to walk past Fitz and Mellie to get out of here. I don't want them to see me, I just want to get home and away from them so I can think. I need time to think.

I quickly approach them to make my way to the door and I can instantly smell his scent. I would know that scent anywhere. We have cuddled on the couch countless times and watched movies… nursed each other through many a hangovers and cried with each other during our worst experiences. I know that scent. It's Fitz… and then there's her! She's standing there in her short red dress and her long dark hair and she's hanging all over Fitz and it makes me want to be sick and at the same time I wish I was her. I want to be the one that he is holding and looking into his eyes and running my fingers through his curls. I whip past them and then I hear it…"Livvie". I hear him call my name. He must have recognized me as I passed him but I can't talk to him right now. If I talk to him now our friendship will be over.

 _ **I want her long dark hair  
I want her magic touch  
Yeah, 'cause maybe then  
You'd want me just as much  
I got a girl crush**_

After the longest drive of my life I finally get to my apartment. I need a hot shower, I need to rinse this night off of me and climb into bed. After showering and dressing in my most comfy set of jammies I grab a bottle of water and down a few aspirin to prevent my morning hangover and I climb into bed. As much as I try I cannot push the thoughts of Fitz out of my head and again I find myself thinking what does she have that I don't? How could Fitz date some random for 8 months and just forget about a 15 year friendship? It's crushing! 

_**I don't get no sleep  
I don't get no peace  
Thinking about her  
Under your bed sheets  
The way that she's whispering  
The way that she's pulling you in  
Lord knows I've tried,  
I can't get her off my mind**_

I am brought out of my thoughts by my phone. I hear it buzzing on my nightstand and I don't even want to bother looking at it. At this time of night it could only be two people…Abby or Fitz and right now I don't have it in me to talk to either of them. Especially Fitz! I reach for my phone and allow my eyes to adjust to the lights.

 _ **Fitz:**_ Livvie…I saw you at O'Rileys tonight. You must have been on your way out, I called for you but you either didn't hear me or you didn't want to talk to me.

Shit! Do I respond? Do I just ignore it and hope that he gets the hint?

 _ **Livvie:**_ I can't talk to you right now Fitz!

With that I turned my phone off and tossed it back on my night stand. I am officially Fitzed out for the night…I am tapped out. As I close my eyes I lie there and finally accept what is now my truth. I am in love with my best friend!

 _ **Lord knows I've tried,  
I can't get her off my mind**_

 _ **I want to taste her lips  
Yeah, 'cause they taste like you  
I want to drown myself  
In a bottle of her perfume  
I want her long blonde hair  
I want her magic touch  
Yeah, 'cause maybe then  
You'd want me just as much**_

 _Flashback: 10 months ago…_

 _I'm on such a high right now…after working on this case for the past 4 years I have finally proven with DNA testing that my client is innocent and after spending 28 years in prison he is going to be released back to his family…to start a new life. That's what this job is all about! It's the job I dreamed of back in college and moments like this are why I made the choice to move away from my father's dream for me and decided to pursue my law degree. Looking back on it now it was the hardest decision I have ever made and I don't think I could have made it without my best friend Livvie by my side. She was the only one there for me when my family didn't approve of my decision and she has been the only one there for me since. Speaking of Livvie I need to call her…I can't wait to tell her what happened today!_

 _ **Fitz:**_ _Livvie I need you to let me know when you will be out of work…I have some exciting news to tell you!_

 _ **Livvie:**_ _Hey Fitz Ill be done at 6…meet me at my place at 7?_

 _ **Fitz:**_ _See you then!_

 _After having a few drinks with colleagues to celebrate I book it home to quickly shower and get over to Liv's. I give a quick knock on the door and use my key to open it up and walk right in. Her apartment is like my second home…sometimes I spend more time here than I do at my own place. At this point I even keep some clothes here just in case. I walk in and don't see her in the kitchen or living room…hmm she must be in her bedroom._

" _Livvie" I call out._

" _Back here Fitz" she calls from her room._

 _I walk back towards her bedroom and she must have just gotten out of the shower as she's in her towel._

" _Hey Fitz…what's going on…what's the good news"?_

" _Livvie…we did it…we won the case…the court over turned his conviction and are filing the paperwork for his release on Monday"._

 _The look on her face was of pure joy and pride! She jumps into my arms and wraps her arms around my neck._

" _Fitz…that's amazing…I am so proud of you"_

 _She pulls back from our embrace and looks into my eyes._

" _Fitz I always knew you could do it...you are amazing and because of your hard work and dedication this man is going to have a second shot at life. He is going to be able to go home to his family because of you Fitz…I hope you know how incredible you are"._

 _We are in her bedroom and I am standing here with my arms wrapped around my best friend of 15 years as she's standing here in nothing but a towel with her arms around my neck looking into my eyes._

 _After the initial shock of what is going on here hits me my other senses start to kick in and I'm fucked. I notice that my fingertips are touching her bare back and I can smell the lavender shampoo and body wash that she uses and my heart is beating a mile a minute. I can feel my dick start to get hard and I need to get out of this room right now before Liv realizes what's going on._

 _I back out of her embrace and tell her I'll be out on the couch while she finishes her nightly routine. I pour us both a glass of wine and I make myself comfortable on the couch and turn on the T.V. and try and find something to take my mind off of what just happened. I'm flipping channels and finally settle on a marathon of House Hunters on HGTV._

 _Liv comes out into the living room and grabs her glass of wine and cuddles up on the couch next to me._

" _House Hunters huh…you know were done for right"?_

" _I know…every time we think we can just watch one episode… we find ourselves still watching it 6 hours later" I say to her as I give her a smile._

 _I'm honestly so glad right now that Liv is engrossed in her glass of wine and watching this couple look for a house in Austin so I can try and clear my head._

 _At that moment is when it hits me. Every time something good in my life happens…every time something bad in my life happens the first person I want to call…the first person I want to run to…the first person I want to see is Livvie. From day 1 she has been the one and only person to unconditionally support me. Through thick and thin she has been my ride or die…my best friend._

 _I look over at Liv and she turns her head and looks at me with her soul seeking brown eyes and in that moment I want nothing more than to pull her into my lap and kiss her. I want to show her how much she means to me…how she is the most important person in my life…how my mood depends on the look on her face…but I can't let that happen._

 _If Livvie finds out how I really feel about her our friendship is over. She has never expressed a romantic interest in me she has never let on that she is attracted to me and now that I think about it if I think back on all of the men that she has dated in the past they have been the exact opposite of me in every way._

 _I know I need to get out of here and get away from her. I need a distraction…something to keep my mind off of Livvie and all of these thoughts and feelings that have hit me in the past few hours because now I know…I am in love with my best friend…I am so fucked!_

Present Day:

It's been 10 months since I have realized that I am in love with Livvie and the only way I know how to deal with it has been with a distraction…and that distraction comes in the form of my new girlfriend Mellie. We went out to dinner tonight with a few of her girlfriends and are now at O'Rileys grabbing a few drinks and I find myself being annoyed. I am here in the company of 3 great girls and I only find myself forcing to turn on the charm and act like I am enjoying myself.

I know why I am miserable…I am miserable because once again Livvie has asked to hang out tonight and I turned her down so that I could stand here and force myself to try and have a good time with Mellie. It has been months since we have really hung out and I miss her…I miss us…I miss our friendship. But I know that in order to keep our friendship I need to distance myself from her right now as hard as that is.

After a few drinks and a few songs by the live band I find myself wanting to go home for the night.

"Hey Mel...what do you say about trying to get out of here"

"Fitz come on we just got here a little while ago and I want to show you off to my friends"

"I know Mellie but it has been a long week and I'm just really tired and honestly I just want to go home and get some sleep"

I looked at her waiting for her response and out of the corner of my eye I see a beautiful woman in a tight black dress and red heels brush by me and I would know that ass anywhere…that was Livvie.

"Livvie" I call out.

She continues walking and rushes out the door and doesn't even bother to look back. Did she not hear me?

"Mellie…I gotta go…I think that was just Liv"

"Fitz…come on you are here with me I don't know why you want to run off and chase after your friend. I am your girlfriend aren't I?"

"Mel… I had a great time tonight but I gotta go. Something must be wrong with Livvie and she is my best friend. I need to make sure she is ok"

And with that I am out the door running up the stairs to the street to see if I can catch up to her. I look around once I am at street level and she is gone. She must have hopped in a cab.

I need to talk to her. Something must be wrong…Something must have happened and I need to make sure she is alight. I shoot her a text to see if I can get her to

 _ **Fitz:**_ Livvie…I saw you at O'Rileys tonight. You must have been on your way out, I called for you but you either didn't hear me or you didn't want to talk to me.

 _ **Livvie:**_ I can't talk to you right now Fitz!

What the fuck? I can't talk to you right now Fitz? What does she mean she can't talk to me right now? I am her best friend if there is anyone who she should be able to talk to right now it's me.

I pick up the phone to call her and dial her number and it immediately goes to voice mail. Voice mail? What the fuck…now I know something is wrong. I need to see her. I need to know that she is O.K. and that she is safe. I grab my keys off of the kitchen counter and dash out the door and had to her apartment. I park my car in my usual spot and enter the lobby… I hit the button for the elevator.

"Fuck …why is this elevator taking so long…come on".

If she didn't live on the god damn 18th floor I would have booked it up the stairs already. The elevator finally opens up and I hit the 18 button on the panel and continuously hit the close door button until the doors close and I feel the elevator start to rise. The doors open up on the 18th floor and I step out into the hallway.

My heart is starting to beat harder and harder and I can hear it in my head as I bring myself to knock on her door.

"Come on Livvie open the damn door".

I give her a few moments and nothing…where the hell is she? She must have come home. I take out my cell and call her one more time and again it goes right to voicemail. Fuck!

"Livvie" I yell as I start to bang on her door harder and harder. This time I ring the bell and continue to bang on her door.

As the door whips open…there she is…standing there wrapped up in a blanket with hair all over the place looking adorable as ever.

"Livvie…thank god you're here…thank god you're safe"

"Fitz…what the fuck…what part of I can't talk to you now do you not understand?"

"So you are trying to avoid me…what the fuck Liv. I thought something happened to you. What's going on Liv…why are you trying to avoid me?"

"Me… trying to avoid you? That's funny Fitz…If I recall…you are the one who is trying to avoid me. You are supposed to be my best friend and for the past few months every time I ask you to hang out and spend time with me you are always with Mellie or have an excuse why we can't hang out"

"Livvie…"

"Don't you Livvie me Fitz…

The hurt and anger in her eyes are too much for me to handle. The look on her face is breaking my heart and I want nothing more than to wrap her in my arms and tell her that everything is going to be alright. That whatever is going on…whatever has happened we can fix it as long as we do it together.

I have literally lost my mind because the next thing I know I step towards her and into her apartment and close the door. I reach for her and pull her into me and I wrap her in my arms…I need to taste her.

I can no longer control my feelings as I crash my lips into hers and when she doesn't pull back I use my tongue to part her lips and deepen the kiss. I move my hand to her ass and pull her into me and I know she can feel my erection. Her lips feel amazing and the emotion and feelings I am having for her right now are uncontrollable.

For the past 10 months I have spent every minute unsuccessfully trying to not think of this moment and now that it is here I need her to know how I feel. I throw the blanket off of her and to the floor as I lift her and she wraps her legs around my waist. Our tongues are still dueling and she has moved her hands to my face and into the hair on the back of my head. The way that she is making me feel right now is everything that I have ever dreamed of. I sit down on the couch with Liv straddling me and as I pull away to separate our lips I look into her brown eyes and I see the rest of my life staring me back in the face.

"Livvie…we need to talk"

 **OPOV:**

Fitz is at my door…what the fuck it's 2 in the morning and he's standing here acting like he wants to be my friend again for the first time in 10 months.

"So you are trying to avoid me…what the fuck Liv. I thought something happened to you. What's going on Liv…why are you trying to avoid me?"

"Me… trying to avoid you? That's funny Fitz…If I recall…you are the one who is trying to avoid me. You are supposed to be my best friend and for the past few months every time I ask you to hang out and spend time with me you are always with Mellie or have an excuse why we can't hang out"

"Livvie…"

"Don't you Livvie me Fitz…

As I basically tell him he no longer has the right to call me by the nickname he gave me nearly 15 years ago I can see the sadness and regret in his eyes. He's standing in my door way and he begins moving towards me and closes the door behind him once he is completely inside.

He reaches for me and pulls me into his arms and my arms instantly link themselves behind his neck and then he crashes his lips into mine.

I am so caught off guard and surprised at what is happening right now but I don't want it to end so I allow him to deepen the kiss and accept his tongue into my mouth and now I can taste him. I can taste the scotch that he must have had earlier in the night and then I feel him put his hand on my ass and he pulls me into him and I can feel his chest against mine and his erection on my core. He feels good…he feels like home and all of the emotions and feelings I am having right now are starting to release themselves after being bottled up since I realized earlier tonight that I am in love with him.

He pulls the blanket I had wrapped around me and tosses it to the floor and begins to lift me. I instantly wrap my legs around his waist and continue to kiss him. I move my hands to touch his face and sink my fingers into the curls on the back of his head. The way he is making me feel right now…I am on fire…my body is on fire and as he sits down on the couch with me straddling him I can feel his now rock hard erection at my core and I want him…I want him right now and I don't care what the consequences are.

Suddenly he pulls his lips from mine and looks me in the eyes I am staring into his normally blue eyes but now they are a deep grey and he's looking at me with want but instead of telling me he wants me….he says "Livvie…we need to talk."

"Fitz I am so sorry…what are we doing…you are my friend…you have a girlfriend"

"Livvie…don't apologize…you are not just my friend you are my best friend and I do have a girlfriend but I don't want to talk about her right now. I want to talk about what's been going on between us for the past several months but I am afraid to lose you Liv. If I tell you what's been going on, I am afraid I will lose our friendship."

He is looking at me for any sign that I won't bail on him…that no matter what he says to me that I will still be there for him as I always have. I am suddenly scared at what he has to tell me…does he have some deep dark secret that I never knew about…is he marrying Mellie…is she pregnant? If we are really going to do this…if we are really going to have this come to Jesus talk I have some things to tell him too and I am afraid that it will ruin our friendship…that my feelings for him will be too much and they will force him to run right back into Mellie's arms.

"Fitz there is nothing that you can tell me that would make me run away from you. You have been my best friend for 15 years and no matter what I have always stuck by your side. I can't imagine my life without you by my side so believe me when I tell you Fitz there is nothing that you can't tell me."

I bring my hands to his face and I can feel his stubble against my palms. He nestles his head into my hands and then envelopes me into his arms to brings me into his chest and hug him. I can smell is scent and I can feel his heart beating through his chest and into mine.

"Livvie…I have been pushing you away"

"I know you have Fitz…that's why I don't understand why you show up here acting like my friend again"

He pulls back from me and looks me in the eyes.

"Liv…just let me finish god dammit! I have been pushing you away…pushing you away for the past 10 months. Do you remember the night that I came here to tell you about the case we won?"

"Of course I do Fitz…I was so proud of you…I am still proud of you"

"I know Liv…that day… as soon as I found out about the court's decision… you were the first person that I wanted to tell. That night I came here to tell you all about it and you told me how amazing it was and how proud you were of me, and then it hit me Liv."

"What hit you Fitz?"

He pauses for a moment and takes my hands in his before letting out a big sigh.

"Liv…It hit me that night that every time something good in my life happens…every time something bad in my life happens, you are the first person I want to call…the first person I want to run to…the first person I want to see and share my joy or sadness with. You are the most important person in my life Livvie and that night everything became clear to me …It became clear to me Liv that I am in love with you…I am in love with my best friend."

What the fuck did he just say? Did he just say that he is in love with me? Holy shit I can't believe this is happening right now. I instantly think of the elephant in the room that is Mellie. I can't move forward with this conversation until we talk about her and whatever the hell her purpose or role in all of this is.

"Fitz…what about Mellie?"

"What about her Liv? The only reason that I have been dating Mellie is to distract me from my feelings for you. The past 8 months of us dating was a way to keep my mind off of the fact that I am in love with you. I don't want to lose our friendship…it would kill me, so the only thing I knew how to do was to distract myself. That is why I have been pushing you away…so that I don't lose you Liv."

 **FPOV:**

Fuck my heart is beating out of my chest. I have just confessed to Liv that I am in love with her….and her first reaction is to bring up Mellie…fuck Mellie. I can see her searching her thoughts and developing a response.

True to her nature she doesn't want to be rash in her thought process and reaction. I give her a moment to let what I have just told her sink in.

"Livvie…can you tell me what you are thinking? If this is all too much for you Liv just tell me and we can rewind like none of this happened…I can't lose you Livvie."

She looks me in the eyes and seems to be trying to regulate her breathing before she responds.

"Fitz…I love you too…I am in love with you too".

What did she just say? My jaw drops and the look I must have in my eyes quickly turns from shock to desire as I grab her face and crash my lips into hers again…but this time it's different…this time I can feel her return the desire and as she snakes her fingers in my hair on the back of my head I once again find myself drawing her body into mine by grabbing her ass. Fuck she has an incredible ass. I begin kissing down the side of her face and onto her neck I can tell this is one of her spots.

She removes her hands from my hair and places them on my chest. I move my hands to her waist and quickly find the hem of her shirt. I begin trailing my fingers up her back and tracing her spine and I notice how soft her skin is. It hit's me that she is not wearing a bra and I begin to lift her shirt up. I lift it over her head and toss it to the floor. I pull back from our kiss to look at the beautiful woman before me. She is not just my friend she is the love of my life…she is my Livvie.

"Livvie…are you O.K. with this…do you want me to stop?"

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me" she says

And that's all it takes. I begin to kiss her again as I bring my hands to her breasts and circle her nipples with my thumbs. Her body is starting to respond to my touch and I can feel her grinding her core into my hard cock. If she keeps it up this isn't going to last much longer. I am not sure I can hold back the sexual frustration that has built up between us.

 **LPOV:**

Fitz is driving me fucking crazy. He's sucking on my bottom lip as he circles my nipples with his thumbs and I can't help but let a moan escape my lips. He works his way down my neck again sucking and gently biting me as he takes my nipple into his mouth and begins to bite and suck.

"Fitz" I moan

"mmmm Livvie"

"Fitz…I want you"

He changes his attention to my other breast and repeats the same sucking and biting action. I move my hands to his waist and I undo his belt and unbutton his jeans.

I slip my hand inside of his boxers and grip his shaft. I can tell he is big and I want nothing more than to have him inside of me.

As soon as I make contact with him he stands up and places both of his hands under my ass and walks back towards my bedroom.

"Livvie…I need to be inside of you"

"Fuck me…Fuck me Fitz"

With those words he lays me on the bed and takes off his shirt. He tosses it to the side and I can see his well-defined muscles. How has it taken me this long to realize that this man is the love of my life? He has been by my side for 15 years and it takes me this long? What the fuck!

I sit up to help him take his jeans and boxers off and as his erection springs free I grab it and begin to stroke him and he's big…damn is he big.

"Fuck" was all he could mutter

He removes my hand from him and lays me down on the bed and removes my pants.

"So fucking perfect" he says and he removes my underwear and tosses them to the floor. Pulling my legs apart and putting them over his shoulders he finally enters me with his tongue. I am already so wet for him and when his tongue makes contact with my clit and he beings sucking I almost lose my shit.

"Oh god…yes…yes…right there Fitz" I scream as my legs begin to tremble and I can feel my stomach start to restrict. It feels so good I can barely stay still.

"Fuck Fitz"

And with that I can no longer hold back and my orgasm begins to take over. Fitz inserts 2 fingers and it only intensifies as I ride out my orgasm on his hand.

I reach for him and pull him up to me and kiss him on his lips. I grab for his cock and as soon as I make contact with him he flips me over so I am on top of him.

"Ride me baby" he says

Fitz grabs my hips and guides me down onto his cock and he is so big and it feels so good. I grab his hands and interlock our fingers as I begin grinding my hips.

"Fuck Livvie….shit" you feel so good.

"Fitz Mmmm…you feel so good…you're so big baby".

His hands move to my hips again and as I continue to ride him. He feels so good and there are no words to encompass all of the desire, love and respect that I have for him.

As he begins to thrust into me I start to roll my hips and we find the perfect rhythm. He is switching between slow and long fast strokes and then he rolls his hips and hits a spot inside of me.

"Oh Fuck yes Fitz…right there…right there baby"

He continues to hit the same spot over and over again and I am close.

"Shit Fitz…I love you "

"I love you too Livvie…you feel so good…so perfect baby"

"I'm close"

"Let go baby…let go…I've got you."

And with that I release everything that I have been holding inside of me.

"Fitzzzzzzzzz"

I scream his name so loud I hope my neighbors don't hear it.

Fitz holds me tightly and begins to jackhammer into me to reach his own release. The smacking of our skin is the hottest sound I have ever heard and as I look into his eyes trying to communicate how much I love him he finally reaches his release and I take everything he has to give me.

"Fuck Livvie you are so sexy…so perfect…that was perfect baby"

After a few moments I go to move off of him and he holds me still.

"Stay…just stay here for one moment…one minute"

He pulls me close and he kisses my neck and as he rolls me off of him he pulls me into his chest as he has his body wrapped around mine.

"Livvie…I know we need to talk more…but right now I just want to hold you."

"I know Fitz…hold me tight and don't let me go Fitz"

"I won't baby…I love you"

"I love you too"

There is so much to talk about but in this moment as I am wrapped in the arms of Fitz I know there is nowhere else I would rather be and whatever there is to talk about will have to wait till tomorrow. And with that we succumb to the sleep that we so desperately need.

 **FPOV:**

I keep feeling something tickling my nose and finally after the third time I can no longer ignore it and it is enough to wake me from my sleep. As I open my eyes and try to focus on where I am and the source of my awakening I find myself wrapped around Livvie. She has been tucked into my chest and her hair is the source of my earlier frustration. Now that I know what it was, I am grateful to be woken up by her hair tickling my face. If I could only wake up like this every morning for the rest of my life I would be a happy man.

I notice she is still in a deep sleep and I don't want to wake her. I am content just laying here …holding her for the moment and thinking back on all that has transpired in the past 12 hours. There is still so much to talk about but the worst of my fears seem to over. I have confessed to her that I am in love with her and she in turn reciprocated my feelings and said that she is in love with me too.

There are so many questions I have for her…when did she discover these feelings…why didn't she tell me…where do we go from here?

As she lies here sleeping in my arms I can see the marks I have left on her neck from the night before and I can't help myself from thinking about the best sex of my life. The passion and desire that we shared with each other produced by far the best sexual experience I have ever had. She was incredible…the words that were spoken…the way that she made me feel and when it was all said and done I have never felt closer to another person in my entire life.

I want her to know that what we have shared for the past 15 years…what we shared last night I never want to share with another person for the rest of my life. I want her to be my person for the rest of my life and I can't hold back these feelings anymore I need her to know these things. I don't want her to have a moment of opportunity to doubt me…to doubt us.

I can no longer resist as I move my hand to her face and sweep back the few stands of her hair that covers her face. I start to kiss the back of her neck and I snake my hand down side and across her stomach and I pull her into my erection.

"Livvie" I whisper…

I move my hand to her breast and begin to lightly massage her. I can feel her begin to stir and as she wakes she turns over and into me so that we are chest to chest and her face is tucked into my neck. She wraps her arm around my waist and I can feel her hands on my lower back.

"Fitz…can we just sleep a little longer…I don't want this to end"

"What do you mean Liv…we have to get up at some point today"

"No Fitz I don't want to wake up and get into this big conversation where you tell me how this isn't a good idea…I am not ready for this to end yet"

"Livvie…If I have my choice this will never end…I want you…like this for the rest of my life"

She looks up at me with her big brown eyes and touches my face and brings her lips to mine…after a deep kiss she pulls away from me.

"I want this too Fitz…I want you for the rest of my life. I don't know how it took me this long to realize it but I love you"

"Livvie…why didn't you tell me?"

"Well to be honest it just hit me yesterday…I had texted you to meet for a drink and after you turned me down yet again I decided to try and get out of my funk and went to O'Rileys to have a few drinks. After a couple of drinks a guy approached me and we started talking and after some decent conversation I noticed you, Mellie and her friends across the bar."

"Who's this guy Livvie"

"Fitz…his name is Jake but that's not the point. When I saw you and Mellie together and then I realized why I have never been able to seriously be interested in any other guy…I have always compared them to you. I was always looking for someone that matched up to everything that you are to me. Then it hit me…it's because it's always been you Fitz…you are the one that I have always wanted and just never had the courage to go after you.

As she is telling me all of these things the thoughts that are running through my head are of pure lust and I just want to grab her and make love to her again.

"Standing there and watching you with Mellie…watching her touch you and kiss you and command your attention…I lost it. The jealousy that I felt…I had to get out of there and away from you. I was already feeling like I was losing you as a friend and to then realize I was in love with you and would never be able to have you because you are with Mellie…I just…I just fell apart."

 **LPOV:**

There…everything that I have had to say to Fitz is out in the open…I have told him everything. I have told him how I feel about him and what happened last night and why I ran from him and refused his to talk to him. I have laid it all on the table and the only think I can do is hope that Fitz and I can figure this out together.

"Livvie…I want you to know that Mellie means nothing to me. She has been there as a distraction so that I can try and keep my mind off of how I feel for you. I know I shouldn't have used her like that but I didn't know what else to do. This past year, I have learned only one thing. That I cannot exist without you. That I cannot breathe without you. The man that I am without you is nothing. I'm nothing. And you are everything. And I need you to give us a chance. I demand that we give us a chance. We're worth the chance."

"Fitz…if we are going to give this a shot. If we are going to be together then you need to end it with Mellie. We need to do this right."

"You're right Liv. I will meet with Mellie and tell her that we can't see each other anymore. I need to do this today Liv. I am not spending any more time away from you."

"I know Fitz. I don't want to be away from you either. These past 10 months have been torture for me. I have missed you so much and until last night I didn't really realize how much I missed you."

With that I can't hold back any more. I need him to feel how much I love him. I want to show him how much he means to me.

"Come…come here to me Fitz"

He's standing there in his boxers and they are sitting dangerously low on his hips and as I bite my bottom lip he has lifted me up and pinned me against the wall. Our mouths are assaulting each other and I can tell this time it isn't going to be slow. It's going to be fast and rough and there is nothing I want more.

I can feel his rock hard cock against my stomach and he inserts a finger into my pussy.

"Oh god Fitz"

"Livvie you are so wet for me…is this all for me?"

"Yes Fitz it's all for you…it's always going to be for you"

The way he is sucking on my neck is driving me crazy

"Fitz I want you inside of me now."

He lays me down on the bed and as he grips my hips he inserts his cock into me. He's giving me a few moments to adjust to his size before he starts to move.

"I need you to move Fitz"

And with that he does. He beings thrusting into me with everything that he has and it's quick and it's frantic and its prefect.

"Oh that feels so good baby…you feel so good"

"Shit Livvie you are so tight…so perfect"

"Harder Fitz…Fuck me harder"

And that he does. He lifts me off of the bed as he settles to his knees and he is holding me as he is plunging into me deeper and deeper. So deep that I don't think that I have ever felt like this before.

"Please don't stop Fitz"

"Oh fuck Livvie you feel so good wrapped around me"

My body begins to lose control as my orgasm begins to take over.

"Of fuck… Fitz…Fitz… I'm coming…Oh shit…aaahhh Fitz"

"Come for me Livvie.

After a few more strokes I can feel Fitz release himself as he lets my name leave his lips.

I pull his face to me and I insert my tongue into his mouth and as I pull away and break our connection I look into his eyes. The blue eyes of my best friend…the love of my life.

"I love you Fitz."

"I love you too Livvie…so much…more than anything."

 **FPOV:**

That was intense. I am trying to gain control of my breathing as I have just finished making love to Livvie. I am not sure if anything will ever top our first time together but damn our sex is explosive. It's the best sex I have ever had.

"Hey Liv…"

"Yea…"

"I have to tell you that you that was fucking amazing"

"Mmmm…I know. Best sex of my life"

"I'm glad you agree…and there is more where that came from. We have the rest of our lives together"

"I have to say that you always teased me that you were big, but Fitz…holy fuck. I can still feel you inside of me"

"Livvie you have no idea how much that turns me on…come on let's get up, shower and grab some breakfast"

I slap her on the ass as she gets up from her bed to pick out an outfit for the day. We quickly shower separately as I know if we shower together we will never get out of this apartment. I have so much to do today. I need to end things officially with Mellie so that Liv and I can be together. I want to do this right and she deserves that. I don't want her to be a secret I want everyone to know that she is the love of my life and I want to show her off. I want to be together …out in the open and figure out what this is together…honest and open.

I want to take her out on a real date and move this relationship out of the bedroom. As much as I love the bedroom I know we need to get to know each other in a whole new way. We have been best friends for so long but I know there is more to discover about each other and I can't wait to do it together. I can't wait to do everything together.

As we sit down in a booth at the diner that we always go to, the waitress comes to take our orders.

"Good Morning you two…I haven't seen you guys in here together in so long"

"I know Patty…it has been way too long but I can promise you, you will be seeing a lot of us from now on" I say to her.

"Livvie will have the blueberry pancake special with an orange juice and I will have the 3 egg special with sausage, toast and an orange juice…Thank you Patty.

"You remembered what I like to order"

"Of course I do Liv. I remember everything about you"

I don't want to bring this topic up but I know I need to before the day gets away from us. I reach across the table and grab her hand.

"Livvie I need to arrange a time to meet with Mellie so I can officially end this thing"

I look her in the eyes as I can see the hesitation quickly occupy her face.

"I know Fitz…I know you have to meet with her but the thought of you being in the same room as Mellie again makes me sick to my stomach. The thought of you possibly not coming back to me would ruin me. I need you to come back to me."

"Livvie you have nothing to worry about baby. You are the love of my life and she is nothing to me. I just need to end it with her so that we can do this…so we can do this right. I am going to meet with her and officially break it off and then I am coming right back to you. I promise baby.

After breakfast I shoot Mellie a quick text to let her know that we need to meet up. I invite her to meet me out because I don't want to do this at my place and I defiantly don't want to do this at her place. She responds to let me know that we can meet up for lunch.

I am dreading the moment that I have to leave Liv. The past 24 hours have been the best of my life and I am scared that the minute we separate to take care of our respective responsibilities that our bubble will burst. I love this bubble…I would live in this bubble for the rest of my life if I could. After breakfast we walk back to Liv's apartment and as we are walking I tell her that I am going to go back to my place to take care of a few things and that I am then meeting Mellie so that I can come back to her.

"Fitz…you have to promise me that this isn't just a fluke… that what has happened here isn't just two best friends mistaking our feelings for love."

"Livvie…I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I love you. This isn't just a fluke, we are not a fluke. I love you…I am in love with you and I promise I will come back to you. Believe me when I tell you I don't want to go but I know I need to do this for you…for us."

"I believe you when you tell me that you love me and that you will come back to me….I just need you to keep telling me until you are back in my arms."

"I can do that Liv"

"I love you Fitz"

"I love you too Liv. I will see you soon…I promise"

And with that I leave Liv at her apartment, grab my car and drive back to my place. Thinking about what I am going to say to Mellie to try and make this an easy process. If I know Mellie, she is not going to want to go down without a fight and I don't want to fight with her, I just want it to be over so I can go back to Liv.

Driving on my way to meet Mellie for lunch I send Liv a quick text.

 **Fitz:** Livvie…I want you to know I love you. I am going to get this over with and before you know it I will have you back in my arms.

 **Livvie:** I love you too Fitz…hurry up and come back to me. I love you!

 **OPOV:**

Walking into my apartment I need to find something to do. Something to keep my mind off of the fact that Fitz has to meet with Mellie face to face and break up with her. Don't get me wrong I am happy that he is breaking up with her so that we can be together. I just hate the fact that he has to see her face to face. That she will have the opportunity to sink her claws into him and I know she will try and cast doubt in his mind.

I had only met her a handful of times and from what I experienced with her I was not a fan…The bitch seemed to only like Fitz for what he could do for her…she seemed to like to show him off and from what I could tell she never tried to get to know who Fitz really is. Every conversation that I had with her was all about her and I could instantly tell that she didn't like me.

I had heard through the grape vine that she was jealous of the friendship that Fitz and I had…and she must think that she has successfully come between our friendship….little does she know the only reason that there was a her and Fitz to begin with was because of me.

Alright back to finding a distraction… My apartment is a legit shit hole right now. I have been so wrapped up in my thoughts and feelings not to mention Fitz…on Fitz…under Fitz I can't keep the smile off of my face. Anyways I have been so distracted that I haven't cleaned or done laundry in quite a few days.

After doing a deep scrub of my kitchen and bathroom, changing the sheets and doing 3 loads of laundry I am finally spent. I am in desperate need of another shower and I know that I need to call Abby and fill her in on what's going on. She has always teased me about my relationship with Fitz and after I tell her what happened she is never going to let me live it down.

Hopping in the shower I send a quick text to Abby…

 _ **Liv:**_ _Hey Abbs …I need you to come over…we need to talk!_

 _ **Abbs:**_ _Hey Liv…This better be good…you are interrupting my Netflix Saturday…I'll be over in an hour_

 _ **Liv:**_ _Great…I'm gonna hop in the shower and don't worry…this will be worth it!_

Hopping in the shower I can't help but let my mind water to Fitz and what he is going through right now and then I instantly snap out of my thought as I see the marks that Fitz has left on my body. That man is truly talented and it makes me only love and want him even more.

"Liv…Liv…I'm here" I hear Abby shout

"Hey Abbs…I'll be out in a minute

Quickly throwing on some yoga pants and a tee I walk out to the living room to see Abby putting a bottle of wine in the fridge.

"Hey girl…A 911 call from you can only mean a few things so I figured that we would need this"

"After I tell you what happened, you might need it more than me"

"Well spill…what's so important that I had to stop my Netflix marathon and rush right over here?"

"I slept with Fitz"

"Shut the fuck up! What do you mean you slept with Fitz?"

"I mean… I slept with Fitz"

"I heard that the first time you asshole…what exactly does that mean…you slept with your best friend of 15 years and all you have to say for yourself is…I slept with Fitz"

After catching Abby up on what had happened collectively over the past 10 months and especially what had happened in the past 24 hours I think she was in shock….she sat there for a moment looking at me like I was growing a second head.

"So yea I am going to need that glass of wine now"

"Abby it's 3:00 in the afternoon"

"This shit deserves a glass of wine"

Getting up to get a glass out of the cabinet and pouring herself a glass she says…"So….now I need details…the dirty details…spill"

"What do you want to know Abbs?"

"Well…how was it…was it everything you expected?"

"It was everything and more Abby…I can't begin to tell you how good it was. Fitz is a talented man and I have to give credit where credit is due…best sex of my life"

"I have to say Liv… I told ya so. I have seen this coming for years and I don't know how it took both of you so long to figure it out. You were made for each other and if it took Mellie to make you guys realize your feelings then I am glad she served her purpose. Now you guys can stop wasting time, be together and figure this shit out."

"I know Abbs…We haven't talked about what we are going to do next. Fitz knows he needed to break up with Mellie if there was ever going to be a chance of us having a conversation about the future so that's what he's doing today."

"So he's with her right now?"

"Yea, after he dropped me back off this morning he was going back to his place to take care of a few things and then he was meeting her for lunch…he said he's going to let me know when it's done so we can try and figure things out."

 **FPOV:**

On my way to meet Mellie all I can think about is how much I really don't want to deal with this right now. If I could just snap my fingers and make Mellie disappear I would do it in an instant. It's not that I don't want to break up with her because god knows I do…I will do whatever it takes to be with Livvie. I just don't want to deal with a long drawn out conversation and to be honest I am not sure if I should try and let her down easy or if I should just lay the truth out on the table so that there is no question that we are over and that I am with Livvie.

I know I need to be distant with her from the start so that I can get down to business. Walking into the restaurant I ask for a table outside and away from the rest of the customers. I know this conversation might have the potential to get a little heated and I want to try and spare the rest of the world from witnessing it.

Seeing Mellie walk in the door I instantly find myself thinking how I ever thought we could be compatible. I know she has been a distraction to keep my mind off of Liv but what the hell was I thinking. This woman is exactly the opposite of Liv in every single way…

"Hey Mel" I say standing up to allow her to sit down.

"Hi Fitz… I am so happy you finally reached out to me. You rushed out of O'Rileys and I have been trying to call and text you but you didn't answer…what happened?"

"I was with Olivia"

"I don't understand Fitz. I know she is your friend…but I am your girlfriend…we are together…your loyalty should be to me Fitz…not to some girl."

I can start to feel myself get heated at the corner she has just tried to put Olivia into. Nobody put's Livvie in a corner.

"Mellie…Olivia is not just some girl…she's never been just some girl and she never will be. She is my best friend and if she calls or she needs me, then I am going to be there for her no matter what."

"Well Fitz if we are going to be together and make this thing work then I need to know that you are going to put our relationship first…that you are going to put me first."

Sitting here listening to what she has to say is only making this easier for me. Not only were we never compatible but she is not a good person. Who would give up 15 years of friendship with anyone…even if you weren't in love with them?

"Then I think we need to go our separate ways Mellie. This thing we had was going good for a while but the past few weeks I have realized that we are two very different people. I could never give up my friendship with Livvie and I know I could never be with someone who would want me to."

"What do you mean Fitz…your dumping me? You want to give up what we have had for the past 8 months for your friend? I knew deep down you had feelings for her. Every argument we have had seems to be over your Livvie…you know she doesn't see you that way…believe me Fitz…if a girl had feelings for you she wouldn't wait 15 years to tell you….so just think about what you are throwing away before you do it…because once you do I am gone and I will never take you back."

"Mellie…"

"No Fitz…I have put everything I have into this relationship. All I have ever wanted was a partner… a successful man to climb the social ladders of NY with and I know together we can be unstoppable. Look how much you have accomplished in your career since we have been together".

"Mellie…stop…just stop. Everything you just said is the opposite of who I am. Do you not even know who I am as a person after 8 months? I have never had an interest in climbing the social ladders of NY. All I have ever wanted was to do the best I can by my clients so that justice can prevail and I can give people a second chance in life. I think its best we both go our separate ways we clearly are two different people who want two different things in life and Livvie being in my life is not negotiable."

"Alright Fitz if that's what you really want…just don't come crawling back to me when you realize that your friend doesn't have feelings for you and you realize you made a mistake."

Getting up from the table I contemplate throwing the events of the past 24 hours back in her face but at this point I know it will only drag out this conversation even more and to be honest after learning what kind of person Mellie is I want nothing to do with her ever again and I just want to get back to Livvie. To figure out where we go from here…so we can be together.

"Good bye Mellie"

As I exit the restaurant and walking to my car I decide to shoot Livvie a text.

 _ **Fitz:**_ _Livvie…It's done…I am a free man…and on my way home. I can't wait to see you._

 _ **Livvie:**_ _I am so relived Fitz. Did you want to do something tonight? I miss you_

 _ **Fitz:**_ _Of course I want to do something tonight. Bring your sexy ass over here…I miss you too_

 _ **Livvie:**_ _Sexy huh…._

 _ **Fitz:**_ _Get over here…_

 _ **Livvie:**_ _On my way soon Fitzy_

 **LPOV:**

"That was Fitz…he said he's a free man and wants me to come over so we can finish our talk from this morning"

"Free man? I hope he only means he's free from Mellie…he won't be a free man for long Liv…go get your man."

"Thanks for coming over Abbs…I am glad we were able to get some girl time in…I needed it"

"No problem girl…don't do anything I wouldn't do" Abby says while giving me a smirk

After Abby leaves, it starts to settle in that I need to get myself together and over to Fitz's place. Normal me would just go over there in my yoga pants and tee with my hair all over the place but now that Fitz and I have the possibility of being together I want to make sure I look good. 45 minutes later after doing my hair and putting on a pair of dark jeans a white tee and a pair of black heels, I put together an overnight bag just in case and head out the door.

Arriving at Fitz's apartment I start to get a little nervous. We had been in our little bubble this morning and soon as Fitz left that bubble I instantly missed him and I know a lot has happened outside of that bubble today. Usually I would just use my key and walk right into his place but this new found piece of our relationship has me second guessing everything that used to be….is it O.K. for me to just walk in his place still? I guess I'll knock and see how he reacts. After a few moments Fitz opens his door and smiles at me.

"Livvie did you forget your key?"

Well that answers that…I am glad to see that some things won't change.

"Honestly I didn't know if it would still be ok for me to use it"

He reaches for my hand and pulls me into his apartment shutting the door behind me.

"Livvie…you can always use your key. My place has always been open to you and always will be…now give me a kiss."

Our lips connect and I am already starting to get lost. As he deepens the kiss the electricity that flows through my body when he touches me is unbelievable. Again how the fuck did it take me 15 years to figure this shit out?

"Hhmmm Livvie…you have no idea how much I love your lips"

"Fitz…Fitz…we need to stop…I know we need to talk and if we don't stop now there won't be any talking tonight"

"I know Livvie…I'm sorry…I just missed you. Do you need anything…do you want a drink…something to eat?"

"I'll take a glass of wine if you have it"

"Of course I have it…I always have a bottle of your favorite wine"

"See…another reason why I love you"

"Hhmmm don't get me started Livvie"

After settling on the couch and getting comfortable I find myself staring into Fitz blue eyes. I know he needs to catch me up on what happened with Mellie and honestly I just want it over with. I want all of this talking to be done with. I want us to start our life together…we have waited long enough.

"So let's get this talk out of the way…the last 24 hours we have talked our faces off and I honestly just want to get this over with and be done with the talking"

Looking at Fitz and awaiting his response I scoot a little closer to him.

"I could agree with you more Livvie…so…long story short I am a free man. I met Mellie for lunch and ended it. She was pissed that I wasn't returning her texts and calls last night and she started in on me about my friendship with you and how she wants me to pick her over you."

"She said what?"

"My thoughts exactly…Even if last night never happened…even if I wasn't in love with you; I would never choose anyone over you Livvie. I pushed you away … I pushed you away because of me…to get perspective not for anybody else."

"Well that had to make the conversation easier on you"

"Hell yea…At first I felt a little bad knowing that I technically cheated on her; but after talking with her and realizing how she never bothered to get to know who I really am as a person, and finding out that she basically was dating me because of my job and what I could give her and bring to her social status it made it easy".

"What a bitch…I told you Fitz…she was no good for you"

"I know Livvie…I know I never had real intentions about a relationship with Mellie but it's done with. I guess we both got what we needed out of it for the moment.

Understanding where Fitz is coming from I let it go. I know he was using Mellie for his own selfish reasons as well but it still gets me fired up that anyone would want to come in between our friendship let alone use Fitz for their own motives.

"But like I said Livvie…free man…and I have never been happier"

I put my glass down on the table and climb into his lap.

"So Mr. Grant…you're a free man huh?"

"Well there is this girl that I kinda love…and I would like nothing more than to be hers…that is if you will have me."

"Mmmm Fitz I would love nothing more. I can't imagine my life without you…It might sound crazy but I feel like you are my soul mate…you are everything to me and I want nothing more than for you to be mine."

"I am yours Livvie…I have always been yours and now that we are both on the same page I want you to be my girlfriend and I have every intention of making you my wife and the mother of my children."

"Take me to bed Fitz"

 **OPOV:**

Slowly stirring from my sleep I can feel a weight on my chest. It takes me a few moments to figure out what that weigh is and as I look down I see a mass of brown curls and it clicks that it's Fitz. After a few rounds of amazing mind blowing sex we fell asleep wrapped up in each other and as I look down at him he looks so peaceful and innocent...I find myself playing with his curls and running my hands through them and massaging his head and down into his neck. I would be happy to lie here the rest of the day like this but at this point he has had me trapped in this bed since yesterday afternoon…not that I am complaining but I really need to pee and I am starving.

Carefully trying not to wake him I slip out from under him and head off to the bathroom. I quickly take care of my business and I decide to brush my teeth. Staring back at my reflection in the mirror I can see the marks that Fitz has left on me. I run my fingers over them and they are still a little bit tender but I can't help but have a smile on my face. Having his marks on me is everything that I thought it would be. I would be happy to have him mark me for the rest of my life.

After putting on one of his shirts I walk out into his kitchen and I glance up at the clock I notice that its 6:00 in the morning and would be a perfect time to whip up some breakfast. Opening up the fridge I notice it's a bit bare but I grab everything to make up a batch of French Toast. It has always been Fitz's favorite and I know he will be starving once he wakes up.

 **FPOV:**

I wake up with a sense of emptiness and as I reach for Livvie I feel nothing but cold sheets. I quickly open my eyes and my first thought is that she has left me but then my senses over take me and I can smell something from the kitchen. Tossing on pair of boxers I make my way to the kitchen and standing there in one of my shirts is the most perfect thing I have ever seen. My Livvie is in my kitchen and making my favorite breakfast.

I can see her ass peeking out from underneath the hem line of my shirt and it is taking everything I have in me not to just take her right here on the counter. I walk up and put my arms around her and bring her into my chest. I can smell her scent and I can already start to feel myself get hard.

"Good Morning Baby"

"Good Morning Livvie…you smell amazing…breakfast smells amazing. You remembered my favorite"

"Of course I remembered your favorite…It's just been awhile since I have made you breakfast"

"Well if all I had to do to get French Toast was to ask you to be my girlfriend I would have done it years ago"

I can see her contemplating what I just said and she shoots me back an eyebrow raised look…

"I wish you would have…or are you just using me for my body and my cooking skills?"

"I would like nothing more than to show you just how much I appreciate your body and your cooking skills…but you know you are much more than that. You are everything to me Livvie"

She grabs my face and kisses my lips…

"I know Fitz…I'm just teasing you. Now go sit down and eat" she says to me handing me a stacked plate and the maple syrup.

Sinking my teeth into my first bite all I can think to myself is it's been to long…too fucking long since she has cooked me breakfast. Never again…never again am I going this long without her. I know we only just figured this out 48 hours ago but if I had it my way we would be moving in together today. I don't want to spend any more time away from her…we have spent enough time apart and any moment that we can be together I want to be together. I know this will be another topic we need to discuss and I don't want to bring it up now because she might think I am crazy asking her to live together so soon but I can't imagine going to bed or waking up in the morning and not having her next to me. Waking up this morning and not having her next to me was enough to bring an instant feeling of longing and pain and I don't want to feel like that ever again. I need to find a way to talk to her about this without freaking her out.

 **OPOV:**

I can't help but stare at him…even as he's sitting there shoving his face I can't help but marvel at him. Looking at him across the table his broad shoulders and chest are just begging to be touched and he has this vein that travels down the left side of his chest and into his bicep. I want to run my fingers through his hair and down his back. He has these muscles in his back that just protrude through his shirts and I want nothing more than to feel them under my fingers.

What the fuck I need to snap myself out of it…we have been at it all night and I can still feel his marks on me… Finishing up my breakfast I begin to clean up the mess I made in the kitchen and Fitz joins me to help. These are moments where we move perfectly in sync. We can anticipate each other's every move and in no time we have everything cleaned up.

I turn around to put the butter back into the fridge and he's standing there drinking the last bit of his juice and putting his glass into the dish washer. I can instantly feel the heat in my body rise and I don't think I can hold back any longer. He's looking at me with a concerned look on his face…

"Liv….Livvie….what's wrong?"

His deep morning voice sends a shiver down my spine and into my toes. I can feel myself starting to get wet. I begin to move towards him and close the distance between us… and I am kind of enjoying the worried look on his face. He must think that I want to "talk" again…but talking is the last thing on my mind. He reaches his hand out to me and I take it and he pulls me into his chest. I can feel his skin and my nipples instantly harden with the contact from his chest. I wrap my arms around him and move them down his back. I can feel his muscles under my finger tips and it only makes me want him even more.

"What's wrong baby…Livvie please talk to me"

He cups my face with his large hands and lowers his lips to mine and kisses me. He pulls back and looks into my eyes for a response and the only thing I can muster is the honest truth…

"I don't want to talk Fitz…I want to fuck you…I need you in my mouth"

Fitz lets out what can only be described as a growl as I push his boxer briefs down his legs….I begin to place kisses down his neck and on to his chest…I grab his shaft and as I begin to stroke him I drop to my knees and begin to lick the tip of his cock…as I am exploring him I realize that this is the first time I am looking directly at his penis and the reality of his size sets in…shit…it's so impressive it deserves a name!

Licking down the side of his shaft I trace the thick vein that spans from the tip to the base as I begin swirling my tongue around him and I begin massaging his balls. Moving him deeper into my throat I can begin to feel him pulsate in my mouth.

"Shit Livvie…it feels so good baby…please don't stop"

His words give me encouragement to continue and as I look up at him he buries his fingers in my hair. His ears are a deep red and I can see his abs constricting as I move him in and out of my mouth. I reach around and place my hand on his ass and pull him deeper into me so that his cock hits the back of my throat.

"Livvie…I'm going to cum…Livvie…oh fuck…

As he empties himself into my throat I do my best to swallow every drop of him. I let him fall from my mouth with a soft pop.

"Holy shit Liv…that was incredible…are you trying to kill me?"

He grabs me under my arms and pulls me up off of the floor and to his chest. I instantly wrap my legs around his waist and he crashes his lips to mine. I feel him deepening the kiss as his tongue begins to invade my mouth.

He begins moving from the kitchen and back into his bedroom. He sits on his bed and I am now straddling him and I can feel him begin to get hard again. He begins to kiss down my neck and takes my right breast into his mouth. He begins sucking and the sensation that it sends to pussy only intensifies my need for him.

He stops and releases my nipple from his mouth and looks me in the eyes…he kisses back up my neck and as he is sucking on my ear he whispers…"I need you to sit on my face"

I have never had a man say these words to me before and if I wasn't wet before…I am now drenched

He lies down on the bed and grabs me by my hips and lifts me off of him and places my pussy above his face.

"Hold on to the headboard baby"

I grab on to the headboard like he says and he wraps his arms around my legs and pulls me down on to his face. He begins sucking and invading my core with his tongue.

"Oh shit Fitz…this feels so good"

I begin moving my hips and riding his face as he continues to suck on my clit…He brings his hand to my breast and massages me as my orgasm begins to invade my body.

"Oh my god…yes Fitz right there…right there baby"

I let out a scream as my orgasm takes over my body. I can feel Fitz licking up everything I have to give him.

"Mmmm Livvie…you are so sweet baby I could live on your pussy for the rest of my life"

He lifts me up and I settle on his chest and kiss his lips. I can taste myself on his lips and I have never found that as a turn on…until now.

 **FPOV:**

The connection I have with Livvie has provided the most amazing sexual experience I have ever had in my entire life. I could spend the rest of the day making love to her and I still don't think it would be enough. As she is lying on my chest I can feel her heart beat and her breathing begin to slow as she comes down from her orgasm.

She raises her face from my chest and looks into my eyes and begins to kiss me. She deepens the kiss and I can feel her grind her core into me. It doesn't take much to get me going again and before I know it I tell her…

"Livvie…I need you face down ass up"

She rises up off of my chest and eagerly readies herself for me. The sight of her perfect ass makes my cock twinge. I bend down and place a few kisses on her back and down to her ass. I swipe her clit with my tongue and trace it all the way to the back. As my tongue rims her I can feel her tighten at the new sensation. I give her another pass and rim her again and she relaxes into me.

"Holy shit Fitz…don't stop"

With her encouragement I give her what she wants. I insert two fingers into her pussy and can feel how wet she is. I pump her a few times and then withdraw my fingers.

"Fitz…I need you"…

I replace my fingers with my cock and as I begin to push into her I can feel how ready she is for me.

"Livvie…you are so ready for me baby…so tight"

She feels amazing. I grab her by her waist and begin to pump in and out of her. I kiss down her back as I continue to pump into her…

"Fitz baby…I need you to go faster"

That's all she needed to say. I speed up the pace and grab on to her hips as I deepen my stokes into her. Over and over again I thrust into her. We are both panting and I don't know how much longer I can last.

"Come for me Livvie…let it go for me"

And it's like she was waiting for my permission to release because as soon as I tell her to come for me she lets go and lets her orgasm take over her body.

"I'm coming Fitz…oh shit…fuck yes"

Once she gives into her release I follow her and we ride out our releases together. I have never in my life shared a sexual experience like this. I have never craved another woman like I crave her and I have never felt wanted the way that she makes me feel wanted.

As we lie down I tuck her into my chest and kiss the back of her neck.

"Fitz…what the hell was that?"

She begins to laugh and turns to face me…

"That Livvie was the best sex of my life…I know I said that yesterday but holy shit"

"I think you meant to say best sex of our lives…that was unbelievable…I don't know how you know my body so well Fitz but I think you need to brand me as yours because nothing will ever top that"

"Well Livvie I plan to spend the rest of my life with you trying to top each and every time… it's only going to get better…I don't know how… but I know it's only going to get better because you are the love of my life. I love you Livvie"

"I love you too Fitz"


	2. Chapter 2 - Home Part 1

**With a love of baseball and the city this quick fic version of Liv and Fitz came to my mind today. For now, I plan on it being a few short one shots that will see them through this journey. Hopefully I am on a path to updating my other story...I have it all outlined and partially written I just need the motivation to finish it. As always feedback and thoughts are welcomed.**

 **Home**

Cracking his eyes open for what seemed like the millionth time that night his gaze settles upon his digital clock that is placed on his nightstand and confirms his worst fear... that it's only 6:30 am...just an hour since the last time his eyes settled upon the same clock. He had woken up every hour for the past three nights in mental and physical pain. Rolling over he reaches for and wraps his fingers around an amber colored bottle. Removing the clear cap from the bottle he dispenses two white oval pills and swallows them as quickly as he can. Placing his head back on his pillow, he stares at the ceiling waiting for the effects of the medicine to take away the pain and take over his mind.

If you would have told Fitzgerald Grant III that at the age of 28 that he would be finding solace in a bottle of prescription narcotics, he never would have believed you. Born and raised in Boston he had been pushed by his father to succeed in everything that he did. As the only child of the famous Boston Red Sox legend Gerry Grant, Fitz was expected to follow his father's footsteps into Major League Baseball and be the next big star.

After an extremely successful high school baseball career Fitz was selected in the 2012 Major League Baseball draft by the New York Yankees. It had been the first time the Yankees had selected a player out of high school since Derek Jeter and with the added pressure of being the son of the rival Boston Red Sox pitcher Gerry Grant, big things were expected from the young pitcher. After signing a contract with the team and securing a two million dollar signing bonus, Fitz was embarking on the next chapter of his life.

Soon after being selected in the draft Fitz was sent to develop his skills with the Yankees minor league team in Tampa Florida. He had picked up a few technical traits from his father's training that were less than ideal, and his pitching coach wanted to work them out before they developed into long term wear and tear injuries. The three years he had spent in the minor leagues perfecting his game had been the best years of his life, and for the first time he felt like all of his hard work was paying off.

Even though he was a baseball legend... Gerry Grant would always first and foremost be a Red Sox and as a result the Yankees organization held Fitz close and resisted any attempts from Gerry to be involved in their new draft picks development. Fitz was now property of the New York Yankees and he was loving every minute of the freedom that it was allowing him from his father. In addition to his new-found freedom, he was living in a modest home in Tampa that he was sharing with his girlfriend of five years Mellie Monroe. Fitz had known her since he was a teenager. Their fathers had been former teammates and they often spent time together when their fathers were traveling for away games. They had gone to the same high school and grew to have what Fitz thought was an unbreakable bond.

Mellie was a devoted and attentive girlfriend and Fitz was head over heels in love with her. Mellie had grown up the privileged daughter of a onetime baseball slugger and now shamed disgrace that was her father John Monroe. John Monroe had been the Red Sox all-time leading home run hitter until it was discovered that he had been taking an illegal human growth hormone during the last few years of his career. After news of the scandal broke, Major League Baseball stripped her father's accomplishments from the record books and banned him from ever being selected into the baseball hall of fame. Once the Red Sox organization distanced themselves from her father and all of his transgressions, he continued to spiral downwards until he hit rock bottom. Unfortunately for John hit rock bottom was death and Mellie found him after a three-day binge on alcohol, prescription pills and cocaine.

After her father died she devoted her life to Fitz and his career and being everything that he needed. She doted on him and always assured that he had everything that he needed. She took care of their home, his nutritional needs and everything for when he traveled on the road with the team. She had become the stability and source of love that he had always craved from his father. In February when Fitz received the call that the Yankees were calling him up to the Major leagues as a starting pitcher for the upcoming season, she sprang into action and secured a place for them to stay. Fitz debuted as the Yankees number three pitcher in the rotation that April and was exceeding all expectations. He was leading the team in wins with a record of 18-2 and as a left-handed pitcher he was ranked number one in the league. His number 33 jersey was flying off the shelves and the new-found attention was overwhelming for Fitz but he knew that it all came with the territory of being an all-star pitcher. He was living the dream...

But now Fitz was lying alone in his bed realizing that the dream he had been living and the love that he once thought to be unconditional suddenly wasn't. It was two weeks ago that his world came crashing down around him. There he stood on the pitcher's mound in the middle of Yankee stadium. He was in the fifth inning of the game and well on his way to pitching another shut out. He was staring down the batter from the Texas Rangers and he only needed one more out to finish the inning. He silently communicated with his catcher and confirmed that he would be throwing an outside fastball. He wound up and set his body into motion and once he released the ball from his fingertips he felt it...his UCL had torn from his left elbow. The most devastating injury a pitcher could have in his career had just happened to Fitz during his Major League rookie year. He instantly knew that he would require surgery and at least a year of rehabilitation before he would be able to take his place on the mound again... that is if the Yankees didn't cut him loose before he had his chance at redemption.

After being assessed and confirmed by the team's medical staff that he had indeed torn his UCL he was scheduled for surgery. He had his reconstructive Tommy John surgery the following week and was now home beginning his recuperation. The team had assured him that they would be behind him and his recovery one hundred percent but Mellie could not say the same. Although the prognosis was not career ending, Fitz would have a lot of work ahead of him if he wanted to ever play again. He was determined to do whatever he could to accelerate his recovery and get back to the game he loved but he soon learned Mellie had no desire to continue to support him if he was going to end up a washed up overrated ball player like her father. After returning from his surgical follow up appointment he found his apartment empty of all of her belongings. He was dumbfounded to find her set of keys on the kitchen countertop and a letter that she had left him..."I refuse to marry a man who is a washed up has been like my father...I only have room for the best in my life Fitzgerald and since you are no longer the best I have no place for you." The words on the piece  
of paper cut his heart like a knife and it was then and there that he realized that what he thought was his life... never was... she only "loved" him for what he could give her. He was heartbroken and for the first time in his life he was truly alone.

Waking from his slumber once more he again sets his eyes on the clock and it is now 10:30 am. He has managed to get a few hours of sleep and the physical pain has subsided for now. After brushing his teeth, he has managed to get some sort of breakfast prepared for himself and as he finishes cleaning up after himself he hears his door bell chime. He had been expecting his guest to arrive closer to noon and was a little caught off guard at the early arrival. Making his way to the door bare chested, in a pair of dark blue team shorts and a case of wicked bed head he opens the door and sets his eyes upon the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Staring back into his eyes are a set of big brown orbs that have already sucked him into her orbit. He loses all sense of thought for the moment and as he extends his right hand to grasp her outreached hand he feels a charge of electricity sear through his fingertips and up his arm.

" Hello Mr. Grant...it is nice to meet you. I am Olivia Pope and I am the team's physical therapist that will be working with you through your recovery."

Fitz stood there slack jawed and in awe of the woman before him. Still groggy from his medication he uttered the only word that could come to his mind..."Hi"


End file.
